Dark
by Mattdreams
Summary: El mundo ha cambiado, y la genetica ha logrado crear a unos nuevos seres llamados Vocaloid. Un mundo dividido entre los seres perfectos y la gente libre... y en medio.... los llamados Dark Contiene yaoi, yuri y un leve toque de todo
1. Prólogo

N/A: Hola a todos y todas y todes!!! XDDDD Heme aquí de nuevo, escribiendo con una y maravillosa cuenta (infestada de fics de hetalia XDDUU) una nueva historia de Vocaloid *gritos de jubilo a lo lejos* (Mi antigua cuenta era Princess-of-the-twilight y la historia de llamaba 24 horas por si alguien se acuerda de mi snif snif)

Esta vez es una historia nueva e inovadora donde meto a nuevos personajillos... los Dark!!! wiiiii

Espero que os guste. Tiene yaoi, yuri y leves toques de todo un poco (me encanta mi especificación ^^U)

Y sin más dilación es dejo leer

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

PRÓLOGO

A principios del siglo XX, la gente pensaba que en el 2000 el mundo sería muy diferente. Coches voladores, extravagantes trajes, longevidad casi milenaria y máquinas inteligentes en el día a día llenarían el planeta; pero el siglo XXI llegó, aunque con muchos avances tecnológicos, sin nada de aquellos sueños que poblaban las mentes de las personas.

El siglo XXI llegó con un nuevo sueño, algo que nadie había pensado hasta entonces: la creación de vida humana sin necesidad de los gametos ni femeninos ni masculinos.

Aquello les pareció a todos un deseo para un futuro seguramente inalcanzable, pero todo esto es parte del encanto del misterio del futuro ¿Los sueños son inalcanzables o pueden ser realizados?

Este se llevó a la realidad

¡El futuro a llegado! ¡Festejemos la realidad de los sueños!

La sociedad hoy en día es capaz de hacer verdaderos milagros, y uno de ellos es la creación de vida humana a través de máquinas.

Estos seres reciben el nombre de Vocaloid, unos entes que desde que son creados, les especializan a través de sus genes, en alguna materia. Música, deporte, dibujo, matemáticas… da igual el que sea, ellos serán perfectos en su campo.

Obviamente, esto no solo se centra en el campo intelectual, si no también en el físico.

La creación de los humanos perfectos.

La pionera en este campo, y por supuesto la soberana de todo este reino, es la Zero-G Limited. Ella es dueña de todo este sueño. Ella posee a los mejores científicos del mundo que hacen realidad todos los días el sueño de la creación, los dioses del futuro, amos del secreto milenario.

Los deportistas y artísticos Leon, Lola, Prima, Big-Al… los primeros hombres perfectos. Aquellos nombres estaban en la boca de todos.

Pero no toda la gente compartía este deseo. El hombre perfecto no debería existir. Nadie debería "nacer" de una máquina. Los defectos y las elecciones son los rasgos que crean al ser humano.

Así se creó la Future Cripton Media, una asociación que luchaba contra el ser perfecto.

La guerra entre la Z-GL y la FCM comenzó sin saber muy bien quien ganaría el conflicto.

El tiempo pasó, y el milagro que haría que la balanza de la lucha se decantara por uno de los bandos por fin hizo presencia.

La Z-GL había creado una propia ciudad para los Vocaloid, donde estos vivían ajenos al mundo exterior, explotando sus propias cualidades y simplemente teniendo contacto con la sociedad a través de contados actos públicos. Conciertos para los músicos, competiciones para los deportistas, conferencias para los científicos…

El milagro empezó en la burbuja creada por la Z-GL, donde un grupo de Vocaloid contactó con la FCM pidiéndoles ayuda. Querían ser dueños de sus propias elecciones, ser ellos quienes decidieran que querían ser, poder estar en contacto con una sociedad, ser capaces de denominarse ellos mismos como personas libres.

Y así, por primera vez, los denominados seres perfectos tomaron la palabra y gritaron a los cuatro vientos que ellos mismos tenían voz y voto en todo aquel asunto.

Ellos eran los Vocaloid más famosos hasta aquel momento: La actriz Miku Hatsune, los hermanos bailarines Rin y Len Kagamine, la modelo Meiko Nokoroba, y los hermanos futbolistas Kaito y Akaito Nomura. Estos fueron los primeros en ser capaces de escapar de las garras de sus creadores, y con la ayuda de la FCM, ser libres dentro de la sociedad.

Poco a poco, las mayores celebridades de la Z-GL fueron liberándose también: el cantante Kamui Gakupo, la políglota Luka Megurine, la tenista Kasane Teto, la actriz Akita Neru, la física Haku Yowane, etc.… Muchísimos Vocaloid se integraron en la sociedad.

Todos ellos, llamados los Libercistas iniciaron una gran campaña para promover sus derechos como personas libres. Una de las maneras de fomentar estos, fue gracias a la música, dejando que sus voces fluyeran entre todos a través de sus canciones.

La Zero-G Limited iba perdiendo adeptos así como a sus mayores celebridades y creaciones. Las alternativas eran pocas y el futuro era negro ¿Había alguna solución? Debían encontrarla.

Y la solución llegó, claro está. Esta fue la de crear distintas versiones de aquellos que se habían marchado, una especie de alter ego de los Vocaloid traidores.

Estos estarían mejorados y así todo podría volver como al principio. Sería como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Pero olvidaron un pequeño detalle.

Estos Vocaloid también tendrían la necesidad, el sueño de ser libres.


	2. Lluvia

N/A: Espero que la historia os gustara y esteis aqui por voluntad propia leyendo el primer capitulo jaja

Aqui comienza la acción!!! Aparecen los primeros Dark y los Libercistas en escena!!! weeeee weeeeee *Matt dando vueltas y saltitos por la habitación de Nico*

En fin, deseo que esto no os decepcione y me sigais leyendo en mis prox capitulos!!!

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

LLUVIA

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre las calles, empapando todo a su paso. Había que andar con cuidado de no caerse y sujetar con fuerza el paraguas para que el viento no se lo llevara.

El joven moreno levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, sin importarle seguir mojándose. Estaba muy cansado, y aunque aún seguía sintiendo aquel miedo aprisionándole el pecho, el frío que hacía temblar su cuerpo era aún mayor.

En ningún momento se molestó por intentar encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche y resguardarse de la lluvia.

Siguió caminando con paso lento hasta llegar frente una tienda de música. Dentro, en una de las televisiones, estaban retransmitiendo uno de los programas más vistos de aquel canal. En la pantalla se encontraba él mismo, bailando junto a su hermana, como siempre lo había hecho.

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que descansaban en estas.

El chico se desplomó en el suelo muerto de frío, deseando despertarse y que todo fuera un sueño.

Un año antes, Len Haine era un chico divertido, alegre y un poco hiperactivo. Siempre riendo y tramando alguna travesura.

Su profesión de bailarín junto a su melliza Rin era su vida, y no deseaba tener nada más.

Pero una noche, tras una exhibición de baile en el exterior, hubo un comentario que desencadenaría el ver ante sus ojos como su mundo se venía abajo.

"_Bailas bien, pero me gustaba más el otro Len"_

¿Otro Len? ¿Quién era el otro Len? Nadie bailaba mejor que los Vocaloid, y él era el único que portaba aquel nombre ¿A quién se referían?

Intentó no darle importancia, olvidarse del asunto… pero las dudas comenzaron a aparecer, las coincidencias, las cuestiones. Todo un misterio rodeaba a ese otro Len del que nadie parecía dispuesto a hablarle.

Sus creadores le prohibieron seguir indagando, sus amigos no estaban interesados en ayudarle, todas las puertas de investigación le eran cerradas.

Las preguntas golpeaban cada vez con más fuerza en su cabeza

¿Quién era el otro Len? ¿Qué tenía que ver con él? ¿Por qué nadie le contaba nada?

Su obsesión por aquello melló en su trabajo, y fue duramente reprendido por ello, pero eso no hizo que desistiera en encontrar la respuesta que le negaban.

Entonces, como si de un milagro se tratase, una extraña carta llena de recortes periodísticos sobre unos Vocaloid traidores apareció en su habitación una noche. Actores, modelos, deportistas, Vocaloid que habían huido de Z-GL y ahora vivían en el exterior como gente libre. Pero… eran ellos mismos. Él les conocía, eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo. Parecían distintos, pero al mismo tiempo eran los mismos. El último recorte se lo aclaró todo.

Era una burda imitación.

No solo habían condicionado su vida a deseos superiores ajenos a él desde su nacimiento, si no que, además, era una copia de otro Len que se había marchado.

No era original, no era especial…

Él no era el verdadero Len

Solo era un mero plagio

Len Kagamine fue desde entonces su obsesión. Deseaba encontrarse con él, unirse en pareja, así ya no sería una imitación nunca más, podrían ser juntos dos partes de la misma cosa. Algo grande y único.

Tampoco podía negar que la idea de ser libre le atraía sobremanera, ser capaz de decidir por si mismo lo que deseaba ser. Elegir los caminos a tomar y trazar sus propias metas.

Rin se había negado en rotundo a acompañarle

"_Aquello no es para nosotros, Len. Este es nuestro mundo, y lo que ellos han decidido para nosotros es por nuestro propio bien"_

Pero eso no había convencido a Len, y a pesar de sentirse abandonado por su hermana, no renunció en su lucha por escaparse de allí.

Y por fin estaba fuera. El mundo exterior se abría ante sus ojos. Todo era nuevo, diferente, distinto… terrorífico.

El mundo exterior estaba atestado de gente que iba de un lado para otro, el tiempo atmosférico variaba a una velocidad sorprendente, los lugares eran inmensamente enormes… él solo era una mera mota de polvo que el viento arrastraba.

Muerto de miedo había recorrido la ciudad sin dirección fija, perdido en aquel mundo extraño, sintiéndose solo y vacío.

*************

La lluvia había ido poco a poco debilitándose hasta que desapareció por completo. Estaba anocheciendo y el aire nocturno comenzaba a hacer presencia frío como el hielo recordando que estaban cerca de la estación navideña.

Las calles estaban casi completamente vacías, proporcionándoles así un campo de batalla perfecto.

Los tres jóvenes habían salido a comprar y la lluvia les había sorprendido sin paraguas. Resguardados en una cafetería, se habían tomado unos refrescos hasta que la lluvia menguara y decidieron que podían volver a casa.

Ahora corrían por los charcos, salpicándose unos a otros entre risas, jugando y divirtiéndose, aprovechando el magnífico escenario que las nubes les habían regalado.

Akaito portaba la mayoría de las bolsas e iba el primero, siendo el más rápido y menos mojado. Su hermano y Len corrían peor suerte, pero eso no mermaba ni por un instante sus risas.

Sabían perfectamente que al llegar a casa, las tres chicas les regañarían, pero eso tampoco hizo que cesaran de jugar.

Kaito resbaló, cayéndose de culo en mitad de un charco, arrancando sonoras carcajadas a sus acompañantes:

- ¡Torpe!- gritó el pelirrojo parando para mirarle y salpicándole con el pie

- ¡Estás más mojado que los peces de Rin!- exclamó entre risas Len.

- ¡Mi venganza caerá sobre vosotros!

El peliazul se levantó ágilmente y atrapó entre sus brazos al rubio, tirándole a otro charco y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas:

- ¡Para ya!- gritaba sin dejar de poder reir.- ¡Kaito, para!

- ¡Jamás! ¡Soy el monstruo de las cosquillas!

Akaito miraba divertido la escena, hasta que, dejando las bolsas en el suelo, se unió a la guerra de cosquillas, saltando sobre su hermano siendo él ahora el monstruo.

Las risas inundaban las calles, haciendo de ella una escena alegre, hasta que Len giró la cabeza y vio a un muchacho tirado en el suelo a unos metros de ellos:

- ¡Esperad! ¡Mirad allí!

Len se levantó corriendo para socorrer al joven que yacía a la entrada de una tienda de música.

Cuando se agachó a su vera y pudo ver su cara, dio un respingo y se separó.

El chico era exactamente igual a él, menos por el color de pelo y ojos.

La reacción de los otros dos fue casi idéntica:

- Es un Vocaloid.- murmuró Akaito

- Es tu Dark.- dijo el peliazul mirándo al rubio.

- ¿Está muerto?- una nota de temor hizo temblar la voz de Len

- No, pero está muy frío, tenemos que llevarlo a casa.- sentenció el pelirrojo cogiendo al moreno en brazos y caminando a grandes zancadas

Todos los Libercistas sabían de la existencia de aquella especie de alter egos de ellos mismos. Desde la Future Cripton Media habían intentado impedir su creación, pero había sido todo en vano.

Len apretó con fuerza la mano de Kaito durante el trayecto. Aquello le había dejado impresionado. Nunca se había imaginado ver a su otro yo cara a cara. Ni siquiera aprobaba su existencia, él era único y no quería copias… pero verle así, tirado en las mojadas calles como a un simple juguete roto le había helado la sangre.

- ¡¡¿¿Dónde coño estabais??!! ¡¡Hace más de dos horas que deberíais haber llegad…!!!

- Cállate guapa y prepara un baño caliente.- interrumpió Akaito entrando en la casa

- Pero, ¿a quién traéis?- preguntó Miku asomándose al salón

- Es un Dark… Dark Len

Un silencio sobrecogedor se cernió sobre todos. Nadie se atrevió a moverse y se miraban unos a otros buscando respuestas. El sonido de la respiración agitada del otro Len les hizo volver a la realidad:

- Miku, llama a la FCM.- empezó Meiko a organizarlo todo.- Kaito, tú llama a un médico ahora mismo; Rin, hazme el favor de traerme ropa de tu hermano para él; Akaito, vamos al baño, debe estar al borde de la hipotermia, necesita un buen baño caliente.

Todos en la casa comenzaron a moverse, todos excepto el verdadero Len.

Aquello le había rebasado. Su otro yo estaba allí, en su misma casa, siendo atendido por los que consideraba su familia.

Sintió los ojos humedecerse y se tapó la cara con las manos, respirando hondo:

- Cielo…

La voz de su hermana hizo que alzara la vista para encontrarse con la de ella. El simple contacto con sus ojos desató su llanto:

- Rin… yo…

- No pasa nada, llora.- dijo abrazando a su mellizo con fuerza.

**********

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos completamente. Tardó un poco en enfocar la vista y recordar todo lo pasado.

¿Dónde se encontraba? Esa no era su habitación, asi que la Z-GL no le había encontrado.

Se incorporó un poco. Alguien le había duchado y vestido con un pijama amarillo que era de su misma talla y le habían arropado en una cama calientita.

¿Pero quién?

Salió de la cama y se acercó hasta la puerta. Respiró hondo y giró el pomo abriendola.

Enfrente suya, sentado en un sofá con un pijama similar al que llevaba puesto, estaba él.

Len Kagamine

Su otro yo.

El rubio levantó la vista, encontrándose ambos con los ojos del otro, provocando un vuelco a sus corazones.

El Len original iba a abrir la boca para saludarle, cuando el pelinegro soltó un grito y se lanzó sobre él, cayendo los dos al suelo:

- ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

- ¡¡Por fin, por fin estamos juntos!!

El Dark le abrazaba con fuerza, y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a soltarle, cuando de pronto, el rubio notó algo sobre sus labios… otros labios

¡¡El plagio le estaba besando!!

- ¡¡DEJA DE ENRROYARTE CON MI HERMANO!!

Un grito atronador hizo volver a la realidad a ambos Len, que se encontraron en el umbral de la puerta a Rin, pero no a una Rin normal, sino a una Rin muy muy cabreada.


End file.
